(Never) Forget You
by rainbowfield
Summary: Makoto merasa ada yang hilang; dan yang timbul setelahnya hanyalah luka yang tidak Makoto tahu penyebabnya.


_Persona 3 © Atlus._

 **[Never] Forget You.**

.

.

Makoto pernah merasa lelah, lelah sekali. Ia mungkin lupa tentang setahun lalu, memimpikan Sakura tetap mekar di musim semi, atau mungkin tentang kehadiran seseorang. Terkadang ia merasa luka; meski tidak kentara nyata hanya nyeri di bagian dada. Sakit. Sakit. Sesak.

Kemungkinan sekarat tidak ada; cuma merasa pernah mati satu kali, itu pun dalam mimpi. Hangat genggaman seseorang yang begitu nyata. Ada simpul di sudut bibir dengan tetes air mata yang tumpah. Helai kuning dengan cerah di sepasang _aquamarine_ -nya.

 _"Aku akan selalu bersamamu selamanya, Makoto-san."_

Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Mimpi itu kembali hadir. Pukul dua belas tepat; di waktu larut dan di antara purnama yang bersinar terang. Makoto merasa ada yang hilang; dan yang timbul setelahnya hanyalah luka yang tidak Makoto tahu penyebabnya.

Di koridor asrama, tidak terdapati siapa-siapa. Junpei, Yukari maupun Fuuka mungkin masih asyik merajut mimpi sama halnya seperti Ken. Atau Akihiko dan Matsuru yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan tugas menumpuk anak mahasiswa di malam buta tanpa bisa diganggu siapa-siapa.

Malam itu, Makoto cuma ditemani bunyi detak jam di ruang utama. Terduduk dengan kepala menyandar sandaran sofa. Tidak bisa kembali terpejam. Mungkin matanya cuma difokuskan kepada hal yang tidak berguna. Memandang langit-langit ruang dengan pikiran yang pergi kemana-mana.

Untuk kemudian, suara langkah kaki yang menapak pada anak tangga semakin jelas menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Yuki-kun? Terbangun di tengah malam?"

Dan Yukari yang hadir malam ini, mungkin cuma sedang dehidrasi karena terlalu asyik berkelana di alam mimpi.

"Ya. Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Oh."

Yukari mengambil tempat di bangku ruang makan. Dan mungkin juga tidak memedulikan Makoto yang masih asyik dengan tatapan mata pada langit-langit, di pikirannya yang sedang mencari-cari sebuah kunci dari kotak pandora yang hilang.

"Ne."

Nyatanya, Yukari sekali pun tidak berniat menuang air pada gelas di tepi _kitchen sink._ Kepalanya, asyik ditumpu di tepian meja, Berat sekali; namun mata sama sekali enggan terpejam. Pikiran Makoto terpecah tanpa aba-aba. Perhatian tertuju pada sang gadis bermata _amber._

"Entah, nyaris setahun belakangan aku seperti tengah menanti-nanti sesuatu. Tentang jam yang selalu menunjuk pada angka dua belas tepat."

Tentu saja Makoto terkejut. Nyatanya, Yukari juga merasakan yang demikian. Tentang hal-hal yang tak dijumpai dalam ingatan. Meski pertanyaan Yukari di hari kelulusan Akihiko juga Mitsuru yang pernah menanyakan tentang apa yang dilakukannya setahun belakang membuat ingatannya melayang-layang.

Dan Makoto tentu lebih memikirkannya; jauh-jauh sebelum kelopak Sakura jatuh tepat di atas kening juga dirinya yang tertidur di atap sekolah disertai dengan tanda tanya yang tak pernah berhasil mengetuk kebingungannya. Lebih dari siapa pun.

"Bukan tanpa alasan, kurasa. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa kita bisa berada di asrama ini bukan? merasa akrab antar satu sama lain; aku hanya memikirkan apa yang membuat kita bisa begitu terikat dan terhubung antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Di hari kelulusan Akihiko-senpai juga Matsuru-senpai, aku merasa sesuatu begitu mengikat. Tentang sesuatu yang hilang; dan _mungkin_ juga _seseorang_."

Telak sekali pernyataan Yukari yang paling belakang. Tentu saja; pernyataan tentang _seseorang_. Apa yang salah? Barangkali tidak ada—maksudnya, bukan. Bukan apa-apa.

"Aku sempat terpikir tentang _seseorang yang hilang_ , kurasa." Makoto—agak—membenarkan.

"Benarkah?" ada kejut di kedua amber yang melebar dan ditatap pada kelabu Makoto yang kehilangan cahaya.

Untuk kemudian, Yukari mendengus dan tertawa sekenanya. "Tapi yang daripada itu, mungkin kita cuma gugup karena akan menghadapi upacara untuk hari kelulusan besok, bukan begitu?"

Makoto sibuk mengangkat bahu. Tak acuh; masih mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mengambang di pikiran tentang mengapa dan apa yang hilang.

Dan ia rasa—

"Ne, dan besok bunga sakura pertama akan tumbuh mekar menyambutnya."

—pernyataan Yukari yang barusan mungkin cukup berhasil membuatnya menemukan jawabannya.

Meski Yukari masih asyik berceloteh ria tentang mimpi dan masa depan; Makoto menemukan kilasan manis tentang sesuatu yang akhirnya ia temukan.

 _Tentang penantian bunga sakura di musim semi._

 _Dan janji seseorang yang mampu membuatnya menikmati luka atas setahun belakang._

 _Yang selalu ada di antara mimpi-mimpi yang mengetuk ingatannya._

 _Gadis itu…._

" _Aku akan selalu bersama dengan Makoto-san, selamanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang entah siapa namanya._

.

 **[end]**

.

* * *

Ini cuma pikiran absurd nyu aja yang lagi kebayang sama ending anime p3-nya. Antara makoto yang mati atau aegis yang mati buat ngasih kekuatannya untuk ngebangkitin makoto lagi hahahaha/ngayal. Ngga deng, ini cuma melampiaskan ambiguisasi endingnya aja. [Meskipun di game-nya makoto…. Makotooo….. :')]

Makasih udah baca sampai sini :D


End file.
